User blog:Fatcats19/Lore Sheet: Aether World
Aether World is a dimension in the space between dimensions, home to the Crusaders of the Constellations, the 108 Stars of Destiny, and the Knights of the 28 Lunar Mansions. It consists of the eight floating islands above the planets of the Solar System, dubbed Realms by the Planetary Warriors that rule over them, Aether World Cosmic University, a school for training new dimensional warriors that is on its own floating island, smaller floating island where the Dwarf Planetary Guardians reside in, and King Athos's floating island with the Empyrean Castle. The realm of the Sun and the realm of the Moon, two floating islands ruled by the Warriors of the Sun and Moon respectively, are unique, in that the Realm of the Sun is stationary and situated above the actual Sun, and the realm of the Moon revolves around the Realm of Earth, just like how the actual moon revolves around the Earth humans live in. Areas Realm of the Sun Sitting in the centre of Aether World, the Realm of the Sun is bathed in sunlight. The Golden Griffin Warrior of the Blazing Sun and the 108 Stars of Destiny train here. Zenith Castle The headquarters of the 108 Stars of Destiny, it is a castle built from gold and marble. It contains an observatory where the planets can be observed from, a garden full of sunflowers, a library that some scholarly Stars of Destiny go to study, a dining hall, bunkers for the Stars of Destiny, a hospital for injured warriors, a training hall, and a Room of the Grand Assembly, where the Stele of 108 Stars is found. Adlaw Forest Surrounding Zenith Castle is a forest full of trees and flowers with golden, orange, and yellow flowers. This is Adlaw (Cebuano word for Sun) Forest, where all the flora and fauna are imbued with solar energy. Sunflowers, as well as flowers like chrysanthemums, tulips, and roses in red, yellow, and orange, are found here, as well as trees such as tembusu, the flame of the forest, Chinese parasol trees and more. Animals found in the forest are crows, deer, wild cattle, lions, a phoenix that the Flames of Rebirth is close to, and smaller animals such as rabbits and squirrels. Claritas River A river that flows in the Realm of the Sun, flowing from the Mountain of Hope, splitting in two to form a natural moat around Zenith Castle, and flowing down to Dreamland and the other Realms. Claritas River is where some fish such as Solar Koi, salmon, and perch are found. It's possible to fish and sail in the river, but be careful... the river would flow out of the Realm of the Sun and down the rest of Aether World as a waterfall. Plain of Dreams The sheep watched over by the Head Shepherd of Fates graze here. Sometimes, he moves them to the forest if the grass runs out. But it's rare, for the grass of the realm of the Sun grows faster than the grass of Earth. The lions of Adlaw Forest feast on the old and diseased sheep and the Head Shepherd is civil enough to let adventurers pass through, as long as they don't steal the sheep he's guarding. He has been known to give some adventurers garments made from the wool of the solar sheep, and mutton to help them in their travels. Mountain of Hope At the North of the Realm of the Sun, the Mountain of Hope stands firm. The source of Claritas River, it inspires all who climb its peaks, for when they reach the top, they not only get to see the rest of Aether World but be filled with hope for their journey. Trees from Adlaw Forest grow at its bottom. There is a cave in its side where gold and sunstone can be mined. A Dimensional Portal is found on the sole building, the Corona Fort where the Sun Griffin's Zodiac Generals meet, on the mountain connected to Zenith Castle via an air tunnel. Realm of the Moon Revolving around the Realm of Earth, the Realm of the Moon is where the night is eternal and change is the only rule. The weather changes from clear to stormy in a few seconds, and then back again, tornadoes and winds appear out of nowhere, and even phenomena such as earthquakes appear and disappear at random. The buildings and mansions are the only constant things in this realm, though their location changes due to security reasons. Argent Castle This magnificent building is made of marble and silver. It has five towers named for the phases of the moon, a Hall of the Moon where the Silver Deer Warrior holds her assemblies, a dining hall, a library, a training hall, and the Deer Warrior's bedroom. The castle itself is surrounded by a hedge of thorns that when can put people to sleep by pricking them. Gardens of the Four Guardians Behind Argent Castle, there are four gardens, and in each garden, the Four Guardian Beasts slumber. Each of the gardens represents the four seasons, with the appropriate plants grown in them (like the garden with the Black Tortoise having silver holly and pine trees in it). In the centre, there is a sweet osmanthus tree that shades all the four gardens. Lepus can be seen running through the Gardens sometimes. Fort Buwan Built by Mayari for the 28 Knights of the Lunar Mansions, this fort is made of Lunar Silver and sandstone, with marble statues. It has living quarters for the Knights, a dining hall, and the main entrance with frescoes depicting the heraldry of the 28 Knights. It has wall towers, defences such as cannons, and a bell tower that rings to signal the arrival of the day. Maanlicht Woods Bathed in moonlight, these woods have glowing plants and trees for the adventurer to find the way around. Sweet osmanthus, pine and fir grow there, as well as white flowers of various species, like roses with silver thorns. The fauna there are nocturnal animals such as moon rabbits, wolves, panthers, and deer. There is a Clear Moon pond where the Silver Deer Warrior goes to wash. Were-beasts find shape-shifting easier in there. Silver Light River The Claritas River flows beside or around the Realms, and some times, branches flow from it. One river flowing out from the main stem river into Clear Moon Pond of Maanlicht Woods is the Silver Light River, which glows a soft white light. Moonfish, white koi and starfish are found in there, and Moon Vixen of Heart is sometimes found there fishing. Realm of Mercury The Bronze Rooster Warrior of Mercury's place, it is where constant communication is the key. The power of the spoken word is valued here, and sometimes, the environment can change. The key to survival is being adaptable and working with your teammates. Brass Palace An elegant castle made of brass, bronze and marble. The dwelling place of the Bronze Rooster Warrior of Mercury, the castle is on the move like its owner, flying around the Realm on brass wings. It has a tower which has a landing pad for the Smooth Wind Chariot. It has a dining hall, bedrooms, a library, and a place where the Rooster Warrior writes his letters. Post Office of Wishes Near the Brass Palace, the Post Office is where the messages from the Bronze Rooster Warrior of Mercury sends his letters. Any message sent to the Post Office will be sent anywhere. It is made of grey brick and bronze, with bellflowers planted around it. Portals are found near the Post Office, one for each Realm, one for King Athos's castle, and another one for Aether World Cosmic University. Canyons of Wit They are so-called because you need your wits to survive them. The limestone canyons are wide and echo every time you speak. There are caves there, with cacti growing there. Realm of Venus It is renowned as the most attractive of all the Realms. Which s fitting for the White Swan Warrior of Venus. Palace of Beauty and Splendor Where The White Swan Warrior dwells. It is made of marble and white brick and has doors decorated with precious gems. Inside the castle are things of beauty, such as artworks, porcelain, and even the dining hall and kitchen there produce the tastiest and beautiful food to be tasted by people. No ugly thing is allowed in the palace, and while it has a moat originating from Claritas River, the palace is so beautiful that no one would dare attack it. Most Beautiful Forest Surrounding the Palace of Beauty and Splendor, the Most Beautiful Forest is one to catch a traveller's attention. The trees are healthy with jade and emeralds for leaves, and fruits made of rubies and topaz. Eating them is said to increase one's beauty, but it has not been confirmed yet. Impossibly beautiful animals are found here. Lake of Beauty and Splendour One of the branches of the Claritas River flows into the lake. It shows anyone gazing into it the reflection of their inner beauty. Wicked people would see deformed monsters in this lake, while virtuous people see beautiful versions of themselves reflected by the lake. It is said to expose the true form of evil spirits and the White Swan Warrior has been known to drag them to this lake to reveal their forms. Venusburg Mountain The White Swan Warrior's retreat for the spring and summer. It is near the Most Beautiful Forest and is surrounded by peach trees. There is an entrance leading to a cave where she has her living quarters. The cave has many secret tunnels and exits, for the White Swan Warrior is as smart as she is beautiful. Realm of Earth Tellurian Palace A splendid palace Realm of Jupiter Thundering Fortress Watchtower of Forest and Storm Realm of Saturn Realm of Uranus Realm of Neptune Society Category:Blog posts